1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an automatic slack adjusting mechanism for a cam actuated brake assembly, and more specifically, to an automatic slack adjusting mechanism which features a low friction adjusting gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of cam actuation levers including automatic slack adjusting mechanisms for cam actuated brake systems are known in the prior art. One type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,840 which is herein incorporated by reference. Adjustment of the slack present in such a system is accomplished by rotation of a worm gear with respect to an angularly rotatable lever. The worm gear is driven by a pinion having a helical gear formed thereon. A thrust force associated with rotation of the pinion engaging the worm gear must be resisted. Such a design results in friction in the adjusting mechanism. A benefit may be realized by use of a low friction mechanism for accomplishing the slack adjusting feature.